Jealousy Of A Different Color
by Brianna Summers
Summary: May is incredibly jealous of Drew's new girl - she's getting all the attention! Not to mention there's a Valentine's Day contest coming up... - Contestshipping, one-shot -


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in ****_forever_****. I'm working on a few things right now, but I already had this story complete. I was going to wait until Valentine's Day for this one, but...decided not to :P**

**So it has come to my attention that you people like Contestshipping. At least, you do if the attention ****_Caught_**** has been getting says anything. Well, it just so happens that ****_I_**** like it, too. So here you are, a little Contestshippy short!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Also, I don't own Pokemon!  
**

* * *

"I can't believe this! He spends more time with her than me. A _lot_ more." May slammed her bag down on the kitchen table. Startled, her three friends looked up.

"What? Who?" Leaf asked, confused.

"Drew." May explained angrily. "Drew and that stupid – _ugh_!" Throwing her hands in the air, she proceeded to pace back and forth across three feet of tile floor. "I can't believe him."

"Is she talking about..." Dawn trailed off, making small flapping motions with her hands held out to her sides. Misty nodded in reply.

"Why are you so angry?" Leaf inquired timidly. "I mean, it's to be expected isn't it? I mean, you know what's coming up, and she is his..."

"_Don't say it!_" May screeched. "I don't want to hear it, because I know. I _know_!" With a huff, she shoved at her bag – accidentally sending it flying off the table between Leaf and Dawn, and taking quite a few of their papers with it – and crossed her arms with a pout on her face.

"Someone's jealous." Misty teased.

"I'm jealous? It's not _fair_! He's spending _way_ too much time with her!" May shrieked.

"Wait, she's jealous of -"

"_I'm not jealous!_"

Suddenly Max entered the room, a half-irate-half-annoyed expression clear behind his glasses. "May," he addressed his sister slowly, "if you're going to make that much noise, would you please_ take it outside so I can study?!_" he growled, voice rising with every word.

"Fine!" May cried. She headed out the door, letting it slam behind her. The noise left a resounding silence.

"I think she's mad." Leaf noted.

"You think?" Misty asked sarcastically.

"I know." the girl corrected.

"What's her problem?" Max muttered before exiting the scene.

"Um, guys?" Dawn mumbled, "Should we... bring her back inside?"

"Dawn's right." Misty agreed. "It's February. She shouldn't be out there too long."

"February." Leaf sighed. "The month of love!"

"Love, jealousy, and freezing temperatures." Misty grumbled, rising to follow May. "I'll get her. You guys can stay."

Outside, she followed a fresh track of footprints leading from the door. When they lead to the street, however, she lost the trail. _Great, now I'll have to walk all over the city to find her, _she thought with a sigh.

* * *

May, actually, wasn't all that far from her house; she had found herself secretly watching a scene with only a little bit of guilt. Drew was talking to someone. Of course, she knew exactly who it was.

"_You need to step it up,"_ he was saying. _"We'll never get anywhere if you're only performing like that."_

May huffed. He always treated everyone rather harshly, but should he really be so hard on the poor thing?

_What am I saying?_ She thought, shaking her head to clear it of the words. _Why am I defending her?_

Suddenly the boy turned to face where she'd concealed herself behind a wall. She slammed herself out of sight, but wasn't quick enough; he'd seen her.

"May?" he called. Slowly, a blush on her face, she peered out from her hiding spot.

"Um...hi?" she mumbled nervously.

"Were you watching us?" he asked bluntly.

"No. Well, maybe. I just-I just wanted to see how you two were, uh, coming along!" She could have smacked herself for being so stupid. Why had she admitted it?

"And it's any of your business?" he questioned with a signature flip of his grass-green bangs.

"Um..."

"No, it's not." he scoffed, answering his own inquiry. "But if you _must_ know, May, we're doing quite well."

Instantly she felt like a Donphan was sitting on her chest. It was the answer she'd been dreading.

"In fact," he grinned, "You'll see soon enough." Chuckling at her puzzled expression, he explained: "We're competing in the Sinnoh Valentine Festival contest next week."

This just made it worse. And, to add insult to injury, the one Drew had been talking to before he'd noticed May walked up to her and licked her face.

"Flygon!" she shrieked. "Why'd you do that?" Rubbing at her face, she soon became aware that Drew was laughing. She glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "What's so funny?" she spat.

"Oh, nothing." he smirked. "By the way, May-"

"What?" she growled.

"You know the Valentine Festival contest is only a couples' contest, right?"

"Yeah." May grumbled, stroking Flygon's green neck.

"And Flygon and I do not make a very good couple."

"So?"

"I was wondering if you and Glaceon would compete with me."

Instantly May's eyes were wide. The blush that had remained on her face deepened, and she stuttered- "B-but it's only a week away! How am I – are we – supposed to train in a week?"

"Do you doubt Glaceon?"

"Of course I don't."

"Do you doubt Flygon?"

"No."

"And now the big question. Do you doubt me?"

May gave a nervous laugh. "I don't think so?" she offered.

Drew sighed. "I'll take what I can get, I guess." he muttered under his breath.

"So we have to make up a routine now, right?"

"Actually," he grinned, "I already had a routine planned."

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this dress looks good?" May asked for the millionth time, biting her lip in nervousness.

"Of course!" Dawn confirmed, tying a bow in the back.

"It's gorgeous." Leaf agreed. Misty nodded.

"Okay, you're done. Twirl for me." Dawn commanded, waving an index finger in a circular fashion. May did as told, the turquoise-blue satin of the dress floating around her body as she did so, the material falling just below her knees. A dark teal-colored ribbon bordered both the neckline and waist of the dress, coming together on her back in the latter, where Dawn had tied the bow. "It's beautiful."

"Oh, I'm so worried. What if we don't do well?" May whimpered.

"You'll do great." Misty smiled warmly at the anxious girl. "I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous for a contest."

"This is my first double contest. And it's with _Drew_." May reasoned.

"You and Drew and Glaceon and Flygon will all do amazingly." Misty stated. "I'm sure of it. You've been practicing way too hard to lose."

"You two are the best coordinators I know." Leaf praised, ignoring Dawn's grunt at the sort-of-insult. "If you two don't win this contest, I'm...I'm... I'm a Diglett!" she declared, crossing her arms to express the finality of her words.

This made them all laugh.

Suddenly a voice was heard over the announcement system._ "All contestants please find your partners and proceed to the waiting area."_

"That means you." Dawn grinned, giving May a thumbs-up. "Go out there and wow that crowd!"

Shaking, May stepped out of the dressing room and into the waiting room. Quickly she spotted Drew standing on the other side of the room, and walked over to him. She waved to him, but a look of confusion crossed his face before he recognized her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I've been ready." Drew responded. "Flygon's in top shape. As is Glaceon. They're probably the best Pokémon here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." May chuckled nervously, motioning towards a couple and their Pokémon.

"Ours are the best." Drew insisted.

As the contest began and played out, May became more and more tense. What if their routine wasn't good enough? What if-

"May? _May_?"

"Huh? What?" May blinked, finding that Drew was snapping his fingers in her face.

"Come on, daydreamer. It's our turn."

"_And now we have Drew Hayden and May Maple!"_ The announcer called. Gulping, May took hold of Drew's hand as they stepped out onto the field. Scanning the enormous crowd, she managed to find her friends; Misty, Leaf, and Dawn, plus Ash and Gary, even Pikachu and Piplup in their cheer outfits, hopping up and down and moving stubby arms. All of them were shouting and waving at she and Drew. It was nerve-wracking.

"_Begin!"_

"Flygon," Drew called, "Spotlight's all yours!"

"Glaceon," May yelled, following suit, "Take the stage!"

Both of them threw their pokéballs into the air, and simultaneously the two Pokémon appeared, spinning sideways. Just as they'd practiced, Glaceon leaped onto Flygon's back in midair, and the two landed safely on the ground, leaped off again.

"Flygon, DragonBreath!" Drew commanded, and the dragon type executed the move with grace, sending a cloud of dark purple breath into the air above it.

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!" May shouted, and the ice type performed well, emitting a pale blue ray of ice at the cloud, freezing every bit of it. Once it had frozen solid, the mass was revealed to be in the shape of a giant heart. "Now use Mirror Coat!"

"Flygon, use Sandstorm!"

As Glaceon's attack made the ice heart glitter and glow, Sandstorm threw millions of sand shards into the air, shattering the ice and causing it to rain slowly down over the entire stadium.

"_A stunning appeals round! Give it up for May and Drew!"_

The applause was deafening.

* * *

The pair made it all the way to the final round.

The last battle round pitted the four against the couple that May had pointed out earlier.

"They're going to be tough to beat." she commented.

"We can take them." Drew shrugged, rubbing Flygon's pokéball. She admired his confidence, but as her own hand gripped Glaceon's ball shakily, she knew she wasn't so sure. The others' appeals round had been brilliant.

"Our final round – May and Drew against Alyssa and Lucas!"

Four pokéballs were thrown out into the stadium. Flygon and Glaceon appeared in their trademark spinning fashion, landing swiftly and gracefully on the ground. The other team's Pokémon, a Charmeleon and Grovyle, landed in ninja-like poses.

May shuddered. That Charmeleon was powerful; it also had a type advantage against Glaceon.

"_Begin!"_

"Flygon, use Steel Wing on Grovyle!"

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade!"

"Glaceon, use Shadow Ball on Charmeleon!"

"Charmeleon, dodge it and use Flamethrower!"

"Glaceon, dodge!"

Flygon's attack landed solidly, but not before Leaf Blade hit it.

Glaceon's Shadow Ball hit Charmeleon dead on, Flamethrower missing its mark entirely and hitting Grovyle instead.

May's and Drew's points went down a little; Alyssa's and Lucas' went down a lot.

"Glaceon, Ice Shard on Grovyle! Finish it!"

"Grovyle, Agility!"

"Flygon, use DragonBreath!"

"Charmeleon, Fire Fang on that Flygon!"

Flygon flew up in the air and let its attack go down, avoiding Fire Fang.

Grovyle wasn't fast enough and was hit with Ice Shard, knocking it out.

"Grovyle, no!" Alyssa cried, recalling her Pokémon. Hers and Lucas' point total nearly diminished.

"Charmeleon, Overheat!"

"Glaceon, use Dig, now!"

"Flygon, Sandstorm!"

Glaceon was able to dig quickly, before the attack hit, but Sandstorm only slowed the immense fire-type move a little, and Flygon was hit hard.

"_Time's up!"_

The seven remaining in the arena stopped, out of breath. Flygon landed exhaustedly by Drew. Glaceon appeared right under Charmeleon, knocking it over, and dug again, reappearing directly in front of May.

"_We have our winners! May and Drew win the Sinnoh Valentine's Day Festival Contest!"_

May cheered, picking up her tired Pokémon with one hand and waving to the crowd. Drew patted Flygon lovingly and recalled it before taking told of May's free hand. She turned to him, blushing, and he smirked.

"What?" she whispered.

"You've watched this contest before. You know what happens now."

"Wha-" she tried to respond, but was silenced by the sudden feel of his lips on hers.

* * *

**I'll be honest, I love having these two kiss. It's just so cute XD**

**Did I fool anyone into thinking Flygon was a human girl she was jealous of? I tried.**

**Reviews bring more stories!**


End file.
